Last Wrestlemania
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Femslash Trish/Mickie/Amy lita love triangle. Trish is growing a relationship with mickie but will she remain loyal to her girlfriend when a certain redhead has a revelation from a previous confession, sucky summery but good story i promise!R


**Hey femslash readers, here's a new one-shot for you guys. It's a Trish/Mickie/Lita love triangle over the beautiful miss Stratus, taking place after Wrestlemania 22 with reference to something that happened between the blonde and the red head at Mania 21. Hope you all enjoy, Review please!**

Trish grabbed her bag and followed Mickie out of the locker room, her white teeth becoming visible as she watched her girlfriend strut in front of her. The brunette was so proud to be with the former women's champion the woman she had beaten for the belt tonight, and Trish herself had grown fond of Virginia native in return.

If someone asked Trish how she ended up in this relationship she probably would have answered with "your guess is as good as mine." Months ago the very thought of it was hilarious and tastefully ironic with the fact that Mickie was chasing her around like a lost puppy on camera every week. Off-screen however the pair had become good friends rather quickly, the women's locker room was dwindling down in talent and the Richmond girl was quite the breath of fresh air from the playboy fodder that was floating around these days.

"Trish what are you thinking about?" The woman asked, stopping and turning around to see why the blonde was no longer directly behind her.

She shook herself out of her daze, "Oh nothing, just about us."

"Yeah? Only good things I hope." Mickie asked, reaching back and lacing her hand with Trish's.

The Canadian lit up looking down at the hand in hers, "Of course."

It was Mickie's turn to smile as she softly thumbed the back of Trish's knuckles, "Well hopefully I can make some new thoughts of us for you to think about when we get back to the hotel." She said with a sly wink.

"That sounds like a plan." Trish flirted, swinging her arm that was connected to the woman. Mickie leaned in and just when her lips were about to find the former women's champions Trish's cell phone went off. "Hold that thought." She said putting a finger to the brunette's puckered lips as she answered her phone.

"Hello." The blonde said, turning her back to her girlfriend to take the call.

"Hey Trish…its me, Amy." She said through the receiver, sounding both nervous and desperate.

Trish smiled hearing her old friends name, it had been forever since she had heard from the woman outside of work related conversations, "Oh hey what's up?"

Amy's voice wavered, "Umm…nothing much. I was just wonder if maybe I could talk to you? I'm still in the arena, if your still around maybe you could come see me."

The blonde swung her had around to see Mickie with a questioning look on her face, "Yeah sure, just hold on a sec." Trish placed the phone to her chest so that the red head couldn't hear her, "Mickie babe could you maybe wait for me in the car, this is an important business call and I have to take it." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to lie to her but for whatever reason she couldn't say that it was Amy on the other end of the phone line.

"Sure thing," Mickie replied, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll grab our bags and meet you out there."

"Thanks chica." Trish told her sincerely, adding her term of endearment before placing the phone back to her ear. When she was sure she was alone in the corridor she spoke, "Ok so where are you?"

The hallway of the Allstate arena echoed with the sound of Trish's footsteps as she made her way back to the locker room she had just come out of earlier that evening. She pushed the door open to find it looking almost abandoned except for a few dirty towels, "Hello," She called, "Amy are you in here?"

"Over here," The red head called. Trish's eyes focused in the change of light from the dark hallway to see Amy sitting alone on one of the benches. Everyone else was long gone and the Canadian wondered why Amy was still around, although she could just as easily ask her the same question.

"You wanted to see me." She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Amy bit her bottom lip and cracked her fingers, "Yeah I saw you with Mickie earlier…"

"Ok?" Trish wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, it wasn't a secret, and her and Mickie weren't hiding their relationship from anyone.

The red head brought her hand up to shield her face and then ran her fingers back through her messy hair, "It just got me thinking ya know?"

"About?" Trish asked finally taking a seat next to the woman she had known for the better part of 6 years. Amy's head fell; it was as though she couldn't bring herself to tell the blonde what was on her mind. "You know even after everything you can always talk to me Amy, What is this all about?" She questioned placing a reassuring hand her friends shoulder.

The Sanford native managed to look Trish in the face long enough to start to spill her guts, "This is about what you said to me last Wrestlemania." Trish's face got hot quickly; it was an embarrassing time to think about. She knew without looking that now even thinking about it made her cheeks flush.

"Oh," The blonde woman said, breaking up the awkward moment for a split second. That elephant was always in the room when Trish saw Amy but she never thought that she would be the one to bring it up.

It was exactly one year ago, almost the same time that it was now and Trish was driving Amy back to the hotel after the biggest show of the year. The redhead was just back from rehabbing her knee and she had been sitting in her fellow redhead Christy's corner against Ms. Stratus that evening. Afterwards everyone else was heading out to celebrate another successful Mania but Trish was satisfied to just take Amy back to relax her injury. They sat and watched television together like they did every time they roomed together, until the cable in the crappy hotel room went out and then the pair foolishly began drinking to pass the time. It was a dumb idea from the start, even though Trish was Canadian she never had a strong tolerance for liquor and after a few drinks ended up blurting that she was in love with the red head and had been for a long time. It was pathetic really, the night was a blur but the blonde did remember winding up begging on her knees for Amy to just try and love her. You just couldn't go back after something like that.

"Amy if I haven't said it before now, I'm really sorry about that. I was shocked to hear from you tonight because we haven't really talked since that night and once again I apologize for every word I said to you in my drunken stupor."

"Don't." The American said, "I don't want an I'm sorry."

Now Trish was really confused, "Then what did you want to see me for? Your not in any kind trouble are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that." The red head replied, shaking her head and smiling at the other woman's concern for her.

"Well then what is it?"

Amy's face once again became serious, "I was wrong."

Trish didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say, could Amy really be saying what she thought that she was saying?

"I should have said yes to you that night, it kills me every time I see you with her knowing that it should be me."

Shock washed over the woman's face, replacing the red that was there only a moment ago, "Amy…" That was all Trish managed to get out, she didn't know how else to react to the news presented to her.

The extreme diva placed her hand on top of Trish's, "I just want to be with you, tell me you still have feelings for me. If I could take back that night I would, I was just scared. Not once in my life have I felt like I do when I see you, you're so perfect. Please give me another chance…"

Trish could see that Amy was pouring her heart out just like she had, begging for her not to stomp all over it. She was as nervous and anxious as she was and it was clear by her constant rambling. Truthfully Trish was still madly in love with the woman beside her, but when she looked down at the hand on top of hers all she could think about was how Mickie's hand had been the one she was holding earlier.

She pulled away and stood up, "I can't Amy, I still care about you but it's not possible to go back."

"We can go forward." The red head countered, following suit and standing up, desperation breaking through in her panicked voice.

"You have Adam, and I have one of the most amazing girls in the world out there waiting for me. I can't hurt her and you can't hurt him...even if some how we want to." A single tear rolled down Amy's cheek. "I'm sorry." Trish told her.

It broke the blondes heart to walk out on her like that, knowing that it would probably be longer then a year before they spoke personally again…hell they might never speak outside of work again. One old wound tour clean open again, that wasn't what the Ontario native had been expecting for tonight. Trish wanted to take Amy in her arms, kiss her and tell her that she loved her and wanted to be with her. But that wasn't who she was, she was committed to Mickie and making things work with her; after all she loved her too. Having to choose between two of the most gorgeous woman on earth is something she never thought she'd have to do, and Trish was almost shocked with the strength she had saying no to the red head. She never could have pictured herself in a situation where she was in love with two people, two very different people. Amy the gorgeous spontaneous woman she had always pined for and Mickie the pretty, sweet and new pure love in her life.

Trish made her way back down the hallway and into the parking garage. She hopped in the passenger seat to see a smiling Mickie at the wheel, "Important call?"

"Yeah." She answered bluntly, buckling her seatbelt and trying not to think about everything.

The brunette placed her palm on the Canadian's knee, "Is everything going to be alright?" She asked, looking concerned at the look on her girlfriends face and the tone of voice she had just used.

Smiling, the former champion responded, "It is now." She placed a hand on either side of Mickie's face and pulled her in, gently sweeping her mouth across the woman's soft lips. Trish just had to learn to let go, and move forward…as hard as it was.


End file.
